Learning to Share
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Akihiko and Haruhiko learn a valuable lesson in sharing... Akihiko/Misaki/Haruhiko threesome


Learning To Share

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

Summary: Akihiko and Haruhiko learn a valuable lesson in sharing... Akihiko/Misaki/Haruhiko threesome.

Warnings: Yaoi, threesome, and OOC-ness (there's no way Akihiko would share Misaki with Haruhiko, ever!).

Because Kousa-chan loves you and was bored out of her mind.

* * *

Misaki fell to the bed with a grunt; his skin flushed delightfully, various hickeys littered his neck and collarbone, and his breathing ragged. He glanced up through thick, sooty eyelashes with dazed emerald eyes as the two Usami brothers crept towards him. Akihiko reached him first, crawling behind Misaki and having the teen lean against his chest. He showered the back of Misaki's neck with kisses, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. Misaki was unable to stop from moaning from the sensations Akihiko was causing in him.

His attention was pulled away once he felt a second person slipping in between his legs and pressing up against him. A gasp barely escaped him before his lips were caught in a searing kiss from Haruhiko. The older Usami prodded Misaki's mouth with his tongue, exploring every crevice and eventually rousing Misaki's own tongue into play. While Haruhiko distracted Misaki with the kiss, Akihiko snuck his hand around to the teen's front, running a cold hand down Misaki's chest and abdomen causing goosebumps over the boy's skin, before grasping Misaki's half-erect cock.

Breaking away from Haruhiko's lips, Misaki groaned loudly. "U-Usagi-san..." He breathed leaning into the man's touch.

Haruhiko leaned down and peppered Misaki's torso with love-bites. He stopped momentarily when he reached one of the boy's pert nipples. He gave an experimental lick, swirling his tongue around the pink nub before latching down on it completely. Misaki brought his fist to his mouth to keep from crying out at the sensation.

"S-stop, pl-please..." Misaki said, none too convincing. He tried to push Haruhiko away, but Akihiko stopped him before he could do so by grabbing both of his hands.

"Just relax, Misaki," Akihiko whispered huskily into his ear, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. "You know you like it, so let's hear those beautiful moans of yours." Misaki cried out as Akihiko gave his dick a particularly harsh squeeze. By then, Haruhiko had moved on to Misaki's other nipple, putting it through the same torture as the first. Finally, Haruhiko stopped, leaving the nubs glistening and red from abuse.

Misaki gasped as Akihiko forced him to sit up on his knees. Removing his hand from Misaki's cock, he brought it to the boy's mouth. "Suck," he commanded softly. Misaki obliged happily, taking the fingers into his mouth and greedily lapping at them and sucking them. He never noticed Haruhiko moving until his cock was engulfed in a warm wet heat. He groaned around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes glazing over as Haruhiko began sucking him off.

Akihiko withdrew his fingers from Misaki's mouth with a "pop". Pressing one of the saliva coated digits against Misaki's entrance, his slowly pushed it in eliciting a long drawn out moan from Misaki. Misaki panted from the ministrations of being sucked off and penetrated at the same time, it was driving him wild. How did he get himself into this mess? It wasn't fair, not one bit; both of them ganging up on him, a poor confused teenage boy.

One soon became two and then three fingers thrusting inside of him, hitting that sweet spot each time making stars burst beneath his eyelids. Plus, the amazing thing Haruhiko was doing with his tongue made Misaki's legs feel like jelly; if not for the fact Akihiko was holding him up, he would probably fall. Misaki bit his lip as his climax drew ever nearer; the coil of heat in the pit of his stomach becoming tighter and tighter.

"Come for me, Misaki." Akihiko said, watching enraptured as the boy orgasmed.

"Usagi-san! Haruhiko-san!" Misaki cried as he came.

Haruhiko swallowed all the cum that filled his mouth from Misaki's release and slowly sat up. He grinned as Misaki blushed heavily.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry, Haruhiko-san." Misaki stuttered embarrassedly.

"It's quite alright, Misaki," Haruhiko stated. "I'll make sure to return the favor."

"Wha-"

Misaki could barely finish before Akihiko bent him over to where he was on his hands and knees. Without warning, Akihiko penetrated him, thrusting in all the way to the hilt. Tears welled up in Misaki's eyes as he screamed. Akihiko waited a while for Misaki to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in, and starting a slow rhythm . Misaki trembled, the pain/pleasure shooting directly to his hardening cock.

"Misaki," Haruhiko called.

Looking back up, Misaki was surprised to be face to face with Haruhiko's huge cock. Anxiety crept over him, surely Haruhiko didn't expect him to do... _that _did he?

"Go ahead, Misaki, take it." Akihiko said from behind, slapping Misaki's ass for emphasis.

Gulping, Misaki slowly leaned forward. Sticking out his tongue, he licked the head, running his tongue over the slit. When Haruhiko shuddered, he immediately pulled back. "No, don't stop, keep going. You're doing good." Haruhiko reassured. Licking his lips, Misaki tried again, taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He was encouraged when Haruhiko moaned loudly and slowly took more of the length in. Haruhiko gripped onto his hair as Misaki bobbed his head up and down in time to Akihiko's thrusts. Misaki grew more confident as they continued, running his tongue over the underside of Haruhiko's cock and stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"You're so tight, Misaki." Akihiko groaned, quickening his pace. "I love it." Misaki whimpered as Akihiko drove into him roughly, continuing to hit that sweet spot in him at each thrust. He nearly went over board when Akihiko grasped onto his neglected erection and began stroking it. He was so close, just a bit more.

Akihiko's thrusts became frantic, as did Haruhiko's bucking into his mouth. Misaki could feel his climax coming again as well; coiling tighter and tighter, until he came.

Misaki cried around Haruhiko's dick as his cum splattered on the sheets below them. With one last thrust, Akihiko came as well, shooting load after load into his lover until it was trickling out of Misaki's ass and down his thighs. The vibrations from Misaki's cry sent Haruhiko over the edge as well, but before he came, he pulled out of Misaki's mouth and came over the teen's face instead.

Tired and exhausted, Misaki collapsed to the side. Allowing Akihiko to tenderly clean him off, Misaki sighed in content. He heard the door close, signaling the older Usami's departure, as Akihiko crawled up behind him. Akihiko wrapped his arms around his love and Misaki found himself drifting off to sleep. He was glad that the two brothers had made up, but he refused to do this shit ever again. Damn Usami clan.

* * *

O/O; Er, I don't know what to say really. I've never written a lemon for a threesome before, but I think I did pretty good for a PWP so yea... Anyways, if you enjoyed this smutty one-shot, please review! Kousa-chan will love you forever!


End file.
